


猫、鸟和花

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：和lof较劲到失去自我。





	猫、鸟和花

Spock的叶子上长了一个金金胖胖的Jim猫猫虫。

Spock说你要是吃我的叶子我就要叫McCoy啄木鸟来了。

Jim说我是猫猫虫我不是毛毛虫我吃肉的。

Spock说：“猫猫虫也是虫？”

于是Spock让Jim在他的叶子上住了下来。

于是猫猫虫和Spock花和平共处，猫猫虫天天都捉Spock身上落下的小鸟和昆虫吃，Spock则是觉得猫猫虫虽然又幼稚又话多但是总比鸟屎和虫咬好。

很快秋天到了，猫猫虫Jim变得更加圆胖而且不爱移动，不久后就在Spock的叶子上变成了一个猫猫团。Jim猫猫团对长高了一些的Spock说：亲爱的我们明年春天再见，mua！

没有Jim，没有小鸟，没有昆虫的冬季对Spock来说有点寂寞，即使是他也需要其他生物的陪伴。于是到了春天的时候Spock奋力摇晃自己的叶子想要把猫猫团Jim唤醒，让他惊讶害怕的是猫猫团居然裂开了。

正在Spock担心Jim的安危时，裂开的猫猫团里面钻出一只湿漉漉的大黄猫。Jim猫猫在地上伸展自己的四肢：“你看Spock，我现在是一只真正的猫猫啦！”

看到自己的好伙伴长大，Spock开心的抖了抖自己的茎。

结果Jim一回头看了Spock一眼就大叫道：“Spock是臭流氓！”的跑掉了。

原来到了春天，万物复苏，Spock花也开花啦！

 

Jim猫镇定下来以后又跑回来开始围着Spock的根部打转，绒毛一圈绕一圈的扫过Spock的表皮。

“Spock你的花好香啊，有没有好吃的花蜜啊，我可以舔一舔吗？”

啊，Jim实在太贪吃了！

Spock看了看Jim猫猫粉粉的舌头，害羞的答应了。

Jim先是小心翼翼的舔了舔Spock柔软的花瓣，淡绿色的花瓣被粗糙的舌头舔的皱了起来，Spock的叶子不住微微的颤了颤，接着Jim猫大胆起来，开始伸出舌头舔舐花朵的内部，里面的花蕊被猫咪的舌头卷住，打着转的围着花心。Spock花发出了沙沙的声响，并因此分泌出了更多的花蜜，尝到甜头的Jim努力的把整个头都塞进了Spock绽放的美丽花朵中。

等到Jim吃饱后，探出头来才发现自己脸上沾了不少Spock的花粉，于是Spock伸出叶子温柔的帮他把脸上的花粉拂掉了。

陪着他们过了一个春夏秋冬的啄木鸟McCoy差点因此失明。

 

Jim猫天天守着自己的花不放，从不像其他变成猫的猫猫虫一样去探索广阔的世界，而是天天缠在Spock的叶茎下像一只幼年猫猫虫一样用脸颊和身子去磨蹭。

除了用爪子轻拍Spock的花朵想要吃里面的花蜜，他还不时的舔舔Spock和他自己来做好清洁。

McCoy啄木鸟看着这一猫一花腻味的眼晕。

到了夏天的时候，正午的气温高的吓人，McCoy衔着一条虫子落在Spock叶子下的阴凉地方，Jim正四脚朝天的躺在下面。

McCoy用嘴巴戳了戳猫咪软乎乎的肚子：“冬天来了你准备去哪？”

“冬天？那还远着呢。”Jim的尾巴尖晃了晃。

“我要去南方温暖的海边过冬，你不和我一起来吗？”

Jim一个翻身趴在地上，它用爪子扒拉着McCoy的羽毛尖：“我哪也不去，我要看着Spock。”

啄木鸟挥动翅膀赶走贱贱的猫爪，翻了个白眼：“冬天来了这里可没东西吃，大地精倒是无所谓，你是准备吃泥巴过活吗？”

Jim猫支支吾吾半天也只说出来一句它不想离开它的花。

McCoy叹了口气，把正要爬走的毛毛虫叼了回来：“你看，Spock也不会跑，他就在这里哪也不去，冬天也没有害虫。”

Jim闷闷的用指甲抠着泥土，发出了一声轻轻的猫叫。

Spock听着阴凉下的对话，心里暗暗期盼夏天不要那么快就过去。

 

一猫一鸟的冬季旅行不太顺利，Jim猫总是惦记着被留在原地的Spock，整天吃不好睡不着。

Jim还记得自己临行前把他的Spock蹭了又蹭，一边发出巨大的呼噜声一边盘算着怎么在Spock身上尿上一泡好标识领地。要不是McCoy总是不耐烦的催促他他就得逞了。

McCoy则是一如一如既往的抱怨着飞行，风向，天气以及一切能抱怨的东西，Jim猫不明白为什么Bones是只鸟却那么讨厌飞行，考虑到现在Jim恨不得插上翅膀飞回Spock身边的心情，McCoy的唠唠叨叨就让他更加心情灰暗了。

他们无精打采的走了一个月才走完了路程的三分之二，又走了半个月才到了McCoy描述的度假胜地海滨岩地。在那里Jim猫第一次抓到了牡蛎贝壳海星，并且结识到了其他的猫。然而到了夜深人静的时候Jim总是会用爪子挑起一缕海藻，借着月光打量那墨绿色的植物。

不知道Spock过得好不好？冬天把他冻着了吗？万一他回去的时候Spock有了别的猫猫虫了怎么办？一想到这里Jim就急切的想要回到那片他长大的小树林，可是他看了看在旁边的树杈上打瞌睡的啄木鸟又想起冬季还没有结束。

终于到了所有动物开始返程的时候，这回McCoy和Jim只花了一个月就返回到了起点。他们分头行动，McCoy回去打理自己荒废的树洞，Jim去找Spock。

虽然不会承认，但是McCoy也很想念Spock，他只是不想看见花和猫亲亲我我令人喙酸的样子。他估摸着两个家伙亲热完了以后才动身去找他们，不过啄木鸟McCoy很快就发现事情不对劲，因为Jim猫看上去完全没有高兴的样子。

他在那块空荡荡的土地上盘旋了三圈才难以置信的落下来，哪里也没有Spock应该存在的踪影。McCoy啄木鸟眼眶发酸不知道是该安慰猫咪还是和他一起惊慌失措抱头痛哭。

 

McCoy觉得Jim对Spock失踪的事情太过入迷了。他已经看惯了生命的消亡，虽然内心悲伤，却已经接受了Spock八成已经消失的事实，一株植物失去了土地能怎么样？

啄木鸟多次飞去查看Jim，猫咪醒着的时候都在地上挖掘刨闻，为数不多睡着的时候也是卧在土坑里。Jim没日没夜的守在Spock原来在的地方，现在那里只有一个象征之前有东西存在的湿润土坑。

McCoy啄木鸟几次想劝Jim放下Spock的事情，他一看见猫咪裂开的指甲和流血的肉垫就十分心疼，但是他却因为之前的事情踌躇不已，劝说Jim和他一起过冬的事情就像一块瘢痕一样横在他的嗓子里，每次McCoy想要开口的时候就感觉喉咙发紧。

Jim发疯般刨挖搜索到了第四天的时候，McCoy忍不住在Jim休息的时候飞落在他身边。当McCoy看清猫咪脸上的泥土，弯曲的胡须和不复整洁毛发时他终于无法任由Jim这么着魔下去。

McCoy左右看了半天才说出一句话：“你想谈谈吗？”让他吃惊的是Jim瞬间就睁开眼睛跳了起来。

“谈谈！我正好要和你谈谈！Bones！我找到了！”

“你找到什么了？”McCoy把自己想说的安慰和询问都吞了下去，狐疑的看着Jim眼睛上的两坨巨大的眼屎，这家伙多少天没洗脸了，情况比他想的还糟。

与他本应有的精神状态不同，Jim好像亢奋的胡须都在颤抖，猫咪小心翼翼的从自己的肚子地下扒拉出一个长条状，两头是红色的东西，McCoy定睛一看才发现那好像是一个残缺的什么东西的果实，啄木鸟这几天的担忧和愧疚立马满溢的怒火，他脖子上的羽毛霎时间就直立了起来。

“Spock都不见了你还想着吃？！都说猫没有良心，你怎么能这样？”

“不不不，Bones，”Jim被McCoy一骂反而挑起猫嘴笑了，上颚的两颗几近透明的尖牙在空气中闪着快乐白光，“你看看这果子。”

McCoy仍然在气头上，听言却用爪子抓起那块半是腐烂半是干瘪的果子，片刻的端详过后，啄木鸟颈上的黑羽慢慢的收拢了起来，取而代之的是瞪大的瞳孔：“这是什么果子，我在这片森林里从来没有见过。”

“我想这就是我们找到Spock的关键，Spock绝对没有死，他被什么东西带走了。”

“可是你要怎么通过一个我们都不认识的果子找到他呢？”McCoy的眼睛越瞪越大。

Jim猫激动的挥舞着猫爪，蓝眼睛熠熠发光，他指向他们之前前去过冬的方向：“那边我们已经知道了。”接着他指向其他方向，“只要顺着这些方向找当地的动物询问，我们总能找到那果子是从哪里来的！”

“这么说你要离开这里往陌生的地方去。”啄木鸟发憷的看着那些未知的方向。

“不是我，是我们。”Jim说道，他把爪子搭到McCoy的翅膀上，“Bones，我需要你帮助我，没有小动物会愿意和我说话，所以只有靠你了。”

“可是树林外只有黑暗，阴森和病毒。”

“你不想找到Spock吗？”

“该死！”McCoy鼓起勇气，鸟喙咔哒作响，“我和你一起去！”

 

“是猫猫虫！”

“猫猫虫！”

“杀，杀，杀！鸟的猫猫虫！”

“迷惑他！”

“迷惑！”

“吃了鸟！”

“在，在，在！动！”

“危险！”

McCoy头疼的看着面前推推搡搡的围着一只拟态猫猫虫毛毛虫飞来飞去的丛林红翅雀，他始终不懂这玩意儿哪里长得以假乱真让这群扯着嗓子的白痴雀这么激动，在他看了来那两只“猫眼睛”简直假的可以。

啄木鸟把倒霉的毛毛虫叼起来一口吞了下去，红翅雀们一下噤声了，圆圆的脑袋全部转向了高大的啄木鸟，接着他们大声的叫嚷起来。

“吃，吃，吃！猫猫虫！”

“尖嘴大鸟吃猫猫虫！”

“吃猫！”

“危险！”

“要吃鸟！”

“迷惑他！”

“不，快停下你们这帮蠢货！”啄木鸟一个头三个大，被一群只有他小腿那么高的小鸟围着啄，虽然隔着厚厚的羽毛没有对他造成什么实质性的伤害，却把McCoy气得不轻，“够了，够了！我就是想问个路！”

然而根本没有雀听他的，他们坚定不移的认为突然出现的McCoy万恶不赦，就在McCoy被吵的想要拿翅膀把这群圆溜溜的矮个子扇飞的时候。一道金色的身影从茂密的绿叶中窜了出来。

“猫，猫，猫！”一只红翅雀声嘶力竭的发出了一声刺破耳膜的尖叫，两眼一翻晕倒在树干上，其他小鸟在听到第一个“猫”字的瞬间就飞的无影无踪。

“怎么样Bones，你问到我们该往那个方向吗？”Jim猫抖了抖身上零星的树叶，优雅的走向啄木鸟。

“没有，”啄木鸟抖了抖被弄得一团糟的羽毛，语气里满是愤懑，“提醒我下次不要和名字里带雀的鸟说话，他们就是一群疯子。”

Jim猫摇了摇头，从树干上捡起翻着肚皮的红翅雀，小鸟苏醒后睁开双眼就看见猫咪尖细的竖瞳和雪白的牙齿，吓的魂飞魄散，刚想飞走就感觉肚子上一扎，被Jim像陷阱一样锋利的爪子一样禁锢住了。

眼见红翅雀又要晕过去，Jim猫半带威胁的说道：“你要是再装死，我就把你吃了。”

“他说的是真话。”McCoy探过头，好整以暇的对吓的直哆嗦的小鸟加了一句，接着他悄悄对Jim说：“你最好快点问，这种鸟不禁吓。”

“你见过像长了两条腿的棍子一样的生物和长条型跑的飞快的生物吗？他们带走了我重要的花，我需要任何你能提供的信息，”Jim猫眨着蓝色的眼睛，尽力把一路上收集到的信息总结了出来，拿着果实的长条状生物，这一定就是带走Spock的东西，“别担心，只要你如实告诉我，我就放你走。”Jim承诺道。

小鸟看上去仍然快要晕倒了，但是听到自己有一线生机又振作了起来：“前，前，前，几天，有隆隆叫的大个子，里面有细，细，细....”发现红翅雀有点喘不上气，Jim的猫爪放松了一些。

小鸟深深地吸了一口气说道：“直立的棍子是人类经常出没在隆隆叫的大个子里在木头往西的外面石头的森林里别的我什么都不知道我什么都没看见我不想死我还很年轻还没有和其他鸟婚配我还想有几个蛋一个完整的家...”

Jim猫听到“别的什么都不知道”就松了爪子，小鸟还在说个没完，McCoy拿尖嘴戳了它的屁股它才如梦初醒的发出一声惨叫飞进了茂密的树叶中。

“石头的树林？”McCoy兴致缺缺的重复道，“我敢打赌那不是什么好地方，树就应该是木头的。”

而Jim猫却不住伸长脖子的望向西边，现在什么都看不到，但是他却在脑海中描绘出了Spock的叶片轻轻摇晃的场景：“如果Spock可能在那里，不管是什么树林我们都去看看。”

“当然。”啄木鸟看着猫咪望眼欲穿的样子叹了口气，Jim回过头伸出猫掌轻轻拍了拍他的翅膀。

 

Jim猫翻着肚皮躺在树干上，透过斑驳青绿的缝隙看着天空，树木喃喃的低语声夹杂着啄木鸟敲击树干的声音在他的头顶萦绕着。这里的树和森林的树语不一样，更年轻，更破碎，更轻柔，只有无意义的只言片语，像摔碎的果实一样无法拼凑。Jim再次想起Spock，就好像没有什么能不使他想起他那样，Spock是那么特别，猫咪从来没有见过那么有知识的树，不仅会说很多话，还会和Jim玩。

Jim伸了个懒腰，四只猫掌举的高高的，粉色的指肚全部伸展开来，然后他翻过身侧躺在树干上，在短暂的休息时间里小睡一会儿总是不错的选择，果实的香味在猫咪粉色的鼻子上萦绕着，Jim慢慢的合上了眼睛。

过了一会儿，黄色的猫似乎在春日的阳光下睡着了，肚皮均匀的上下起伏着，这时一股奇异的香味从风中漫开，钻进了黄色猫科动物的鼻腔，Jim的鼻子皱了起来，接着他猛的睁开眼，脑中警铃大作：“母猫！”

McCoy正在颇有专业风范用自己的嘴巴在一颗害了病的树上敲击出一个小洞好找出里面的虫子，Jim突然风风火火的从树上冲下去消失在草地里吓的他差一点没有敲到位置上。McCoy看了眼自己敲的洞砸了砸鸟嘴决定跟上去看看，他扑腾翅膀朝Jim消失的方向飞去，不久就发现了Jim，黄色的那只，以及一只小一点的黑猫，而那只黑猫显然不怎么高兴Jim的出现，正在供起背冲着Jim哈气。

啄木鸟紧张的看着这两只猫，想着要不要在他们打起猫拳来之前插手。

“你这没礼貌的野猫是从哪里来的？这可是我的果园，我不欢迎你。”黑猫凶猛的冲入侵者呲出牙齿。

Jim则是还没有在母猫前面吃过瘪子，心想这黑姑娘怎么火气这么大：“小姐，我只是路过这里，过不了多久就走。”

“你没有项圈，”黑猫的耳朵仍然伏的很低，Jim这才注意到黑猫的脖子上有一条红色的圆圈，上面有一个黄色的发出清脆响声的小圆球，“没有项圈的野猫都是些流氓痞子，到处偷人类的东西。”

“我可没有偷任何人的东西，”Jim也感到有点生气，白色的胡须一颤一颤，“倒是你说的人类把我的花偷了。”

“噢？一只野猫在找一朵花？”

“Spock不是普通的花，他会说话，很有智慧。”

“Spock，”黑猫重复了一遍，接着放下了警惕，她优雅的长腿在地上轻刨了两下，“啊，我见过他，那棵会说话的树。”

“你见过他，那你知道他现在在哪吗？”Jim猫激动的猫尾直立。

“我知道他也许在哪里，但是也不太确定。”黑猫好奇的看着Jim，“我是这里的领主，Uhura。我可以帮你，但是你要守这里的规矩才行。”Uhura语气高傲的说道。

Jim一听Spock高兴的找不到北，别说让他守规矩了，就是让他立马把自己的猫球球交出来他也愿意：“我是Jim，我不是野猫，我从森林里来，只要你能帮我找到Spock，我什么都听你的。”

“那好吧Jim。”Uhura转向一个方向扭着身子走开了，Jim呆呆傻傻的看着她。

“快来。”Uhura回头看了他一眼，Jim紧紧地跟了上去。

Jim猫跟随着Uhura钻进了一个有着一块软板的小洞，接着他就被奇异的景象吸引住了，这里就好像McCoy给他讲的住满飞鼠的山洞一样。琳琅满目的摆放着Jim不认识的东西。

“不许吃上面的东西。”Uhura一边带着Jim灵巧的穿过一个用细细的四条腿支撑起来的木板一边说道，接着她展示给Jim两个红色的圆形器皿，“这是我的食物，旁边是水，你可以吃。”

Jim虽然不饿，却也不想放过吃东西的机会，在森林里不是每一天都有食物可吃，他大口的嚼着那些棕色的脆片，不一会就见底了。Jim满足的舔着嘴巴抬起头，才发现Uhura一脸好笑的看着他。

“既然已经吃饱了，我想问问你你为什么要找Spock呢？”黑色母猫歪着头发问道。于是Jim讲述了他和Spock的相遇以及他们的友谊，省略了一些不必要的部分，只在最后着重强调了自己找到他的决心。

“Spock是被一个不认识的男人用车送来的，之后在这里短暂的停留了一段时间，”Uhura回忆道，“你这么一说我就懂了，但我很擅长察觉别人的感情，那棵植物虽然没有表现出来，但是他看见我的时候总是很悲伤的样子。不过不论我怎么问他，他都从来没有提过他还有一只猫咪朋友的事情。”

Jim猫想到Spock伤心的样子自己也有些伤感，想到Spock也在思念他又高兴的想要跳起来：“你之前说的，你不是很确定他在哪里是怎么回事？”

“这事必须问问我的人类，他开车载走了你的花，我的人类叫Scott，他马上要回来了，你一定要好好对他，不然我就把你赶走。”

Jim点点头，Uhura的耳朵转动了几下，向门口跑去，那奇怪的木板打开后，一个长着两根棍子一样长腿的人类出现了，Jim惊讶的发现凶巴巴的Uhura竟然也有柔情似水的一面。

“啊！窝的小姑娘，窝肥家了。”Scott伸出手抚摸Uhura的脊背，随后发现了正在探头探脑的Jim，“怎么肥事，这是你的效伙伴吗？”

“真释太口爱了！”Scott伸手朝Jim摸去，把Jim吓的猫毛直立，差点就给了他一爪，但是一想到Uhura要把他赶出去又强忍着接下了人类的爱抚，说实话，习惯以后感觉还是不错。

Scott在黄昏里大声的唱着诡异调子的歌，天色渐晚，Jim跳上高处观察名为人类的生物不协调却精巧的工作，他转头望向被一种透明物质封起来大孔，发现McCoy正站在外面的树上看着他，Jim尽力用肢体语言表达了他现在很好我们马上就可以找到Spock了云云的意思，等他折腾完的时候McCoy却已经在树枝上打起了呼噜。

Jim耸耸肩，跳到地上去寻找Uhura。Jim走进一个有着响声的房间，Uhura正趴在一个看起来很柔软的垫子上，人类也拿什么东西把自己裹起来了。Uhura对他挥挥爪，Jim走过去坐在自己的后腿上。

“明天你跟着Scott去他的车上，他要去一个有很多植物的地方，我想Spock八成就在那里。”Jim高兴的表达了自己的谢意，并询问“车”是什么，Uhura一脸神秘的说你看到的时候就知道了。

“作为你一只猫，你怎么不去找一个自己的人类呢？”临睡之前Uhura突然开口问道，“有人类，就有柔软的窝，吃不完的食物，还有他们的关心和爱护。”

Jim想了想说道：“我有Spock。”

接着又想了想：“还有Bones，他是一只啄木鸟。而且在树林里，自由自在，有朋友陪伴，有探不完的险，我想对于猫来说已经足够了。”

Uhura爱怜的轻笑透过黑暗飘进Jim的耳朵里：“你说的也对。”

接着屋内沉静了下去，只有春天的鸣虫在窗外（Jim知道了透明的东西是什么）悉悉索索的活动，Jim心里充满对明天光明的期待沉沉的睡了过去。

 

Scott一打开门，Jim就迫不及待地跳上了“车”，他现在才明白原来隆隆作响的长条怪就是人类的车辆。

 

Scott看着霸占着驾驶位Jim哭笑不得：“尼要和窝一起进城吗？”然后他推了推猫咪的屁股把他赶到了副驾驶座上。Uhura蹲坐在车门旁喵喵叫着和Scott说着再见和祝福平安的话语。车门关上之前Uhura对Jim说：“对不起，是我错怪你了，你是一只很好的猫。”

Jim开心的说道：“你也很好，而且很漂亮，你不和你的人类一起去吗？”

黑色母猫摇了摇头：“他有他的生活，我有我的生活。”

Scott发动了车子，突然的震动把Jim吓的跳了一下，正在Scott要踩下油门的时候，一只黑色的尖嘴大鸟落在了Jim那一侧开启的车窗上。Scott楞了一下，拿手驱赶着大鸟，McCoy不无所动的看着无力的挥动着一只手的人类。Scott发现此鸟并没有要走的意思，于是试着推了推啄木鸟的胸脯。McCoy烦躁的看着在自己的羽毛上乱动的手，谋算着狠狠啄一下教训教训他。

“呃，今天怎么这么多动物搭车？”Scott看McCoy没有要走的意思还目露凶光，悻悻的缩回手。McCoy满意的从车窗上跳下来，正好落在Jim的肚子上，差点把Jim猫肚子里满满的“Scott爱心肉酱”全都挤出来。

Jim猫不动声色的干呕了几下，强迫自己把刚吃下的东西全都咽回去，浪费食物可耻。他站起来扒在座位上看着Uhura，随着车辆前行，黑猫渐渐的失去了轮廓，变成了一个小小的黑点，最后彻底消失。

McCoy因为车辆的晃动惊恐不安，缩在座位一角里不出头，Jim用尾巴有一下没一下的拍着啄木鸟的背。

Scott抽空看了一猫一鸟两眼：“辙是尼朋友？猫和鸟的组合真够奇怪的。方欣吧，出了事先阵亡的肯定是窝啊！”说罢爽朗的笑了起来，而McCoy看上去马上就要眼睛一翻晕过去了。

车辆一路摇摇晃晃，晃晃摇摇，摇的Jim的一颗心也荡悠起来，如果Spock不在那里怎么办？如果在的话，他会作何反应呢？他见到自己会不会很开心，自己又应该跟他说什么呢？Jim小小的猫心脏里充满着这些胡乱的问题，他一遍又一遍的设想着会发生的情况，不知不觉的睡了过去。

车最终停在了一家有着巨大的玻璃橱窗，里面充满了各式各样花花绿绿的植物。“SULU植物之家”是一家几十年的老店，据说是当年一对热爱植物的日本夫妇开的，这家店虽然也出售植物但是目的不是为了赚钱，而是为了研究当地的原始森林而创立的。现在老SULU夫妇年事已高，抛下店，去全世界旅游去了。他们的儿子小Sulu就接手了这家店。Sulu非常热爱摆弄他的这些个花花草草，每当有人说Sulu是个搞园艺的花匠的时候，Sulu就会纠正说我在大学修的是植物学。Scott开着载满植物的皮卡来到SULU植物之家正是给这位年轻人送去他想要收集的奇花异草。Sulu放下手里的笔记，摸摸正在桌子下面咬他裤腿的Chekov，走向店外去欢迎Scott的到来。

Jim被Scott打开车门的声音惊醒，迷茫的环顾四周之后才发现车已经停下了，他转头想要告诉McCoy可以下车了，却发现啄木鸟缩在角落里一动不动，不知道是睡着了还是昏迷了。于是Jim决定一会儿再叫他。

Jim跳下车，踮着猫步转着圈四处张望。这里真的是石头做的树林，到处都是高耸的石头块，偶尔还有一棵上面长着黑线的“石头树”。他没有观看多久，心里就想起要找Spock，便跑向那一片展示着植物橱窗。玻璃上黄色猫的倒影让Jim心生迷惑，他认真的看着那只猫的形象，思考这是什么，而后他决定不去管它。Jim顺着巨大的玻璃墙边看边走，倒影也跟着他一起前进，Jim的心绷得越来越紧，直到他终于看到了一片熟悉样子的叶子，猫咪拔腿往那棵植物飞奔而去。等他到了跟前，不可置信的打量了这棵植物一番，千真万确，就是Spock！他长高了，叶子也变得更多更大了！

与此同时Spock也认出站在橱窗外的猫就是Jim。

Spock伸出叶片贴在玻璃上，Jim觉得这是直接贴在了他雀跃的心上，在来之前他本已经设想了无数情况，然而此刻准备好的，千思万考的，却比不上Jim自己本能的反应。Jim猫伸出粉粉的猫爪，贴在玻璃上，正好和Spock的叶片相对应。一花一猫相望无语，幸福和惊喜之情却溢于言表。

McCoy头晕脑胀的从车里撞撞跌跌的跳下来，正好看见一只大黄猫正在忘情的舔着玻璃，不用说，这肯定是找到了。

 

Jim猫对着橱窗里的Spock撒了好一会儿娇，没有撒到Spock身上，倒是把玻璃擦了好几遍。从Spock那边看就好像一个巨大的黄色猫饼正在努力通过渗透作用把自己从玻璃中挤进来。Spock很想告诉Jim他看起来很好，而且又胖了，奈何隔着玻璃也不能通过心灵感应沟通。

最后McCoy终于看不下去，他飞过去向Spock打了个招呼，当然了，故意装的很冷漠的样子，然后他就拽着还在陶醉中的Jim毛茸茸的猫尾巴把猫咪拖到了店门口。

McCoy用翅膀狠扇了一下正在撅着屁股发出嘹亮诡异的猫叫声的Jim猫。

“别发春了小子，现在都夏天了，咱们从这进去。”啄木鸟的翅膀指向正店门大开的SULU植物之家。

Jim猫一进店门就顺着墙壁朝那个熟悉的身影跑了过去，他的尾巴竖的好像一面小小的旗帜，上面还用加粗的字体写着：“Spock！”

猫咪激动的呼噜声由远及近，Jim大步奔跑着钻进Spock向他合拢起来的叶子里，扑上去用力的用自己的前肢抱住Spock的树干，脸颊以几乎变形的力度在上面蹭来蹭去。他大声的打着呼噜表达自己的爱意，蹭过脸颊后，猫咪又用身侧在Spock的树干上绕来绕去，就好像一个小小的黄圈。光是碰到好久不见的Spock，Jim就觉得自己已经变成了一滩只会粘在Spock身上的黏糊糊的液体。Spock也伸出自己的捕捉茎碰触着猫咪的后背和耳朵上的绒毛，他像是想要确定Jim是真实存在一样的用枝条圈住Jim的肚子和脸颊，灵巧的末端在猫咪的鼻子上摸索着，Jim的呼噜声霎时间大到都快要震穿天花板。

Spock同样也伸出一根枝条碰了碰啄木鸟的羽冠，虽然那是他在和Jim腻歪了一会儿之后才想起来的，但是也算是有诚意，这让本来在一旁心里抱怨连连的McCoy的怨气减少了一点。而Jim猫正被老友团聚的心情感动的热泪盈眶，直接用猫爪把McCoy一起拉了过来和Spock的茎干挤在一起，这让植物和啄木鸟的脸色同时变得难看起来。

也许之后的日子他们会一直在一起，直到Jim和Spock（以及McCoy）决定一起解开Spock的身世之谜，而再次踏上探索未知的旅途为止。

但现在，Jim（以及McCoy）还要面对Sulu想要把他们抓去动物收容所的重大事宜。

希望这场伟大的反抗最终能带来一段安宁的日子。

END

父母的故事

蒙特利尔植物园正要迎接一批特殊的客人，因为这批客人将代表着两个星球，两个文化，两个种族——瓦肯与人类的友谊。  
温室内已经预先搭建好了传送平台，无人机摄像头和各位记者已经就位，这将是一次激动人心的大事件，十二棵珍贵的瓦肯Alam'ak太阳树将会抵达地球，供游人们观赏。这是首次瓦肯政府允许这种珍惜植物被移出瓦肯星前往其他星球。所有人都严阵以待，一切都必须毫无差错。  
当Alam`ak们一个不拉地被成功的被传送到传送平台上后，植物园内爆发出一阵快乐的喝彩声。  
高大挺拔的树木，有着不同于地球植物的苍翠外皮和异形的树叶，在瓦肯文化中代表了智慧与生灵的神树Alam'ak，在蒙特利尔扎根落户。

舟车劳顿让植物们纷纷进入了修养期，太阳树被严密的保护在温室中暂时不与外界接触。这其中，十二棵中的一棵雄树，名叫Sarek，正透过温室的玻璃看着外面的世界。对Sarek来说，他熟悉的一切都变了，然而作为代表了瓦肯文化的形象与文化大使，他打起精神，准备应对新星球的新环境。

外界是一片苍翠的海洋，与瓦肯星赤红色的土地不同，这里的植物都生长在棕色的土地上。当Sarek用一棵树的逻辑思维判断着这里土壤的湿度以及组成成分时，一片嫩绿色的掌状叶片打断了Sarek的思路，有人说爱情是盲目的，也许Sarek没有一双生理意义上的眼睛，但是他确实是在那一瞬间喜爱上了那片叶子，当Sarek寻找飘落叶子的主人时，一棵加拿大糖枫印入他的眼帘。

“你好，女士。”Sarek尝试着与对方打招呼，“这是你的叶子吗？”

糖枫默默不语，像她这样的树在蒙特利尔很常见，但是Sarek没有理由的认定那一定就是她的叶子，这实在是不合逻辑。于是Sarek与那棵糖枫树就这么每天都隔着玻璃对望，日子一天天过去，糖枫在秋天时羞红了脸，橘红色的树叶红得像火焰一样，就好像Sarek在瓦肯故乡的土地，让Alam'ak树目眩神迷。  
冬天时，糖枫的叶子在寒冷的冬风中落光，Sarek又喜爱上落在她枝头上的白色积雪。  
直到春天再一次到来，满是绿色的枫树又一次与Sarek默默相望。  
糖槭树的花期在四月，Sarek看见对方茂盛树叶的枝条上垂落下一簇簇黄绿色的小花。然后，在一个月黑风高的晚上，Sarek伸出自己的捕捉茎，撬开了温室侧门，终于碰到了自己的意中树。  
也许这次相恋本身就是一种奇迹，但是生命又给予了这次幽会更多的奇迹，一粒种子就在这几乎不可能的情况下诞生了。这粒种子本应该借着风力飞上一段距离，这段路对一颗种子来说不会太远，但是他不偏不倚的落进了一位植物园员工的上衣兜里，而这位员工正要带着自己心爱的旅行装备去美国北部的森林里，和家人共同渡过一个快乐的假期。  
种子在不经意间被抖落在了地上，没人发现这个惊人的奇迹就这么被遗弃在这里。幼小的生命在棕色外壳的襁褓中唑着自己的小指头，懵懵懂懂。  
这便是故事的开端，一颗杂交的植物种子在美国北部湿润幽暗的土地中生根发芽。

“Sulu先森，”Scott猛地眨了眨眼，“尼嗦的这个故事是真的吗？”  
“当然是假的。”Sulu耸耸肩，“但是我觉得这很浪漫，对不对？”  
“......如果尼不介意，窝要...”Scott现在只想离开这个恐怖的地方，这里有人给一颗外星植物的父母编爱情故事。  
“我是真的去过蒙特利尔。另外我还想好好感谢你，Scott先生，你给我帮了大忙了。”Sulu不由分说的抓住Scott的手臂把他往植物区拉去，苏格兰人的嘴张的大大的，他的眼睛死盯着Sulu，好似一个被亚洲水鬼拖走的受害者。

 

 

幼年

1.Jim猫还是猫猫虫的时候有八对短足，三对在前面，五对在后面，浑身上下长着可爱的金色绒毛。

开始时Spock觉得猫猫虫爬行时毛茸茸软软的小脚在他的叶子上来回移动的感觉让他很不舒服，时间久了以后Spock经常担心Jim那些短短的脚抓不住他的叶子，会不会被大风吹走。

然而事实证明Jim猫猫虫是很能干的猫猫虫，他不仅在Spock身上过的风声水起，还把旁边的小型鸟兽都吓得不敢靠近，McCoy曾经目睹过看起来慢吞吞的Jim猛然出击用第一对足抱住一只银匙雀的场景。

当夜里气温低时Spock会把叶片卷起来，Jim就在卷起的叶桶里睡觉。

Spock花和McCoy啄木鸟讨论过后一致认为Jim牌猫猫虫长相讨喜，功能强大，于是双双加入吸猫猫虫大军。

2.McCoy认为万物都有他们的孕育者，所以Jim猫猫虫肯定有父母，是别人家走失的小孩，但是当他问起猫猫虫Jim是从哪里来的时候，Jim都说自己记不清了，一觉醒来就看见Spock看着他，还威胁他要叫红脸尖嘴鸟去吃他。

McCoy用翅膀狠狠的打了猫头一下，猫猫虫很悲惨的喵喵叫着往Spock的叶子里躲，啄木鸟看着用叶子安抚Jim的Spock就气不打一处来。

后来Jim猫猫虫长大了一点，McCoy又向他提起这个问题，Jim才说自己是离家出走爬出了猫窝，结果被一只误以为他是毛毛虫的鸟抓了起来，他们搏斗一番以后Jim被从半空抛了下来，如果不是Spock的叶子接住他他也许就摔死了。也许是离家太远，也许是母猫根本不想找他，他就一直在这里住下去了。

McCoy心情复杂的想起了自己曾经有一个饲养着雏鸟的巢穴，同病相怜之下对Jim愈发关怀。

3.Jim猫猫虫，有好几天没拉便便了。

McCoy有点担心，因为一只动物拉不出便便肯定不是好事，Spock虽然不理解从Jim后面排出来的臭臭的东西是什么，看见McCoy脸色不佳也担忧起来。

一鸟一植物围着Jim观察了好久，Spock用捕捉茎戳了戳Jim绒毛茂密带节的肚子，鼓鼓的，有点硬，McCoy说这孩子好几天不拉屎肯定肚子胀气了。

Spock觉得Jim的肚子不仅装着很多东西还能装气实在是很奇妙，但是只进不出的问题必须得解决。

于是McCoy只好飞去找一只雌性哺乳动物问问，不久之后McCoy回来了，脸色有点微妙。

“我问了一只长着尖耳朵的母老鼠，她说如果小老鼠排便不畅，就用舌头舔一舔宝宝的屁股刺激排便，屡试不爽。”

McCoy低头看了看正在傻傻的咬着自己的爪子的Jim：“Spock，你看我的构造就知道我没有这种功能。”

Spock没说话。

McCoy也不知道后来发生了什么，他不在乎，反正Jim的涨肚瘪下去了。

4.“我的天呐！这是一只可爱的老母鸡吗？”Jim猫猫虫小盆友对着啄木鸟McCoy伸出自己的小爪。

“我不是老母鸡，我是一只啄木鸟！”McCoy生气的对Jim叫道。

Jim蓝色的大眼睛里立马水汽氤氲，耷拉着耳朵眼看着就要哭了：“可是你就是老母鸡啊。”

“好好好，我是，我是，你别哭了，咕咕，咕咕咕。”

Spock看着McCoy一边装做自己是一只鸡一样在地上缩着脖子走来走去，一边发出咕咕的鸡叫，就感到一种发自内心的快乐。

5.Jim猫猫虫不小心失足跌落了！

Spock看着仰面朝天躺在地上一动不动的Jim，慌了。

啄木鸟McCoy飞过来用嘴巴碰了碰Jim的肚子，又用翅膀扒拉扒拉小猫猫虫脑袋上的毛。Jim猫猫虫终于发出了一声细细的啜泣声，然后开始短短的爪子捂着脸抽抽搭搭起来。McCoy松了口气，还好只是这孩子反应慢，大概是把头摔肿了。

Spock把Jim从地上捡起来用叶子包住摇来摇去。

McCoy问：“Jim怎么掉下来的？”

Spock答：“我和他玩游戏，他冲的太快了。”

McCoy说：“他冲的太快了？我看他连蚯蚓都跑不过。”

啄木鸟看见猫猫虫朝他吐舌头，正要发作，Jim又开始可怜巴巴的抽泣起来，小脚在包裹他的叶子上揉来揉去，Spock心疼的用叶片抚摸Jim的脑袋。

Spock接着说：“他出现之后最快的一次。”

McCoy想了想说：“那我看你以后不要陪Jim玩了，多危险，下次他掉下来把脖子摔断了怎么办？”

Jim猫猫虫突然发出了几声特别嘹亮的啜泣声，McCoy在心里露出了阴暗的笑容。

Spock问：“Jim有脖子？”

McCoy说：“他没脖子下次也不会这么幸运了，杜绝危险的最大方法就是把它消灭在源头。”

Spock认可道：“我会听从你的建议。”

McCoy看了眼正怒视他的Jim，得意洋洋竖起羽冠飞走了。

7.总是没有表情的Spock

作为植物，Spock大部分时间都处在静止不动的状态，即使是动也是被动的。但是随着Spock长高再长高，他新生出的次生组织中却长出了一对能够活动的触手。  
于是Spock每天最想做的事情就是用自己的捕捉茎到处乱摸，但是他不管这个叫乱摸，叫探索。

Spock把Jim抓了起来。  
“呃…你抓错了，那边是我的屁股。”猫猫虫Jim被Spock抓着倒挂在空中，他提醒道，看着地上钻出几只甲虫的泥巴——因为猫猫虫两头都圆圆的，对植物来说有点难以分辨。  
于是Spock把Jim转到了正确的位置上。  
“这是我的头，有两个尖尖的耳朵。”Jim面对着空气，屁股下面凉飕飕的，“但是你现在正对着我的后脑勺。”  
然后Spock把Jim转了个圈。  
“现在对了。”Jim欣慰的说道。  
Spock停顿了一会儿，也许是在端详Jim圆圆的猫脸好记住他的正面构造，但是一颗树真的能端详吗？Jim的内心充满了自从遇见Spock以来就无法消散的困惑。  
他看了绿色带着纹理的叶子一会儿，没发现对方有什么表情，也难怪，因为Spock连五官都没有。  
所以他正面对着Spock的意义在哪里呢？  
再仔细想想，光是和Spock说话就很奇怪了。  
Jim觉得自己今天要在Spock的叶子里好好睡一觉，没事别想这些有的没得。

8.猫猫虫新用途

McCoy觉得Jim看上去很像一个枕头，一个长了挺多猫脚的枕头，有点恶心萌。不过他并不想枕在Jim身上，因为damn it，他是一只啄木鸟。  
后来他发现Jim的猫毛又软又细，当筑巢材料倒是不错，于是他开始时不时的从Jim身上取点材料下来填到自己的窝里。McCoy一般都是趁Jim不注意的时候从Jim的后背和屁股上啄毛，那里的毛比较长，好使，而且小猫爪子也抓不到自己。  
还好Jim的毛拔的快长的也快，但是拔毛之痛却是在所难免。  
“别跟我说这有益健康，你这个尖嘴骗子。”Jim哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪。

9.喵喵叫

Jim猫猫虫第一次向Spock喵喵叫的时候，Spock的感觉很奇妙，Jim的叫声就好像一条细线拉着他的叶子尖在轻轻地抽动一样。他之前从来没有见过一只猫猫虫或是一只猫，自然没有听到过这种尖细柔软的叫声。

这大概也是Spock为什么愿意让Jim留在他的叶子上的原因，也许就是喜欢猫咪的叫声。

后来他还收获了Jim的咕噜的声音、撒娇的声音、威胁的声音和唱猫猫歌的声音。

Jim说每只猫都会唱歌，这是专门用于联络同伴和宣誓领地的歌喉，无论大小只要是猫的样子就都会唱歌。

但是这是不是真的呢？无从得知。

10.当我是病猫猫虫

在被McCoy教训（欺负）多次以后Jim猫猫虫终于急眼了，他要是不让那只坏家伙见识一下猫生气的厉害，他就不是猫猫虫。

Jim瞅准时机，一个飞扑咬住了正要飞走的啄木鸟的尾羽。猛的增加的重量把正要起飞的McCoy拽得失去平衡，结果一猫一鸟就从Spock身上翻滚着摔到了地上，几根猫毛和羽毛飞上镜子。

McCoy被摔得晕头转向，他趴在地上缓了缓，感觉有人在揪他的屁股，搞的他脖子上的羽毛根一抽一抽的痒，结果回头一看Spock的捕捉茎正在他身后使劲拉扯什么。

McCoy当即就怒了。“Spock，你没事拽我是想把我摔死吗？”

“不是我，是Jim。”Spock平淡的语气里带着一丝窃喜，“Jim，快松口。”

之后的一小段时间里，Spock坚持不懈的抓着Jim的猫腿想要把他从McCoy的尾羽上弄下来，然而这在McCoy看来根本就是在幸灾乐祸的帮倒。，Jim无论如何也不松口，Spock和McCoy轮番逗他，他宁愿一句话也不说，就是死咬着McCoy的尾羽。McCoy倒是能拖着Jim到处走动，用他犁地，弄得地上的甲虫纷纷逃窜，但是飞是飞不动了，因为Jim比起刚来的时候长大了不少，McCoy再也没有办法像开始那样驼动他。

直到Spock从地上拔起一颗绒绒七叶草在Jim的鼻子上轻晃，Jim忍不住打了个喷嚏，才让McCoy脱身。这场闹剧得以终结。

McCoy一看见他干净整洁的尾羽上全是分叉还流满了闪闪发亮哈喇子就觉得哭笑不得。

 

成年

1.Spock花发现Jim猫的肚子上有一些凸起的粉色点点，他刚开始以为那是猫猫虫残留的小脚，但是数量却不太对，而且那些圆点也不像Jim的其他器官那样有用。

他觉得很困惑，于是去问了McCoy。

啄木鸟说：“乃子。”

Spock后来沉迷于摩擦那些小点，发现它们其实很有用。

 

2.Spock经常伸出自己的两条捕捉叶茎和猫猫虫Jim玩，看见圆滚滚的猫猫虫在地上打着滚的伸着短短的爪子试图抓住他的末梢是一件非常令植物愉悦的事情。

不过Spock不知道为什么猫猫虫Jim要叫他的捕捉茎“香香”，经常尖着嗓子喵喵叫着说自己要和Spock的“香香”玩。Spock花严密的植物神经经过一番推测后猜想捕捉茎散发的吸引昆虫的味道也能吸引猫猫虫，考虑到猫猫虫并不是昆虫，这还是一个新发现。

Jim长成大猫以后Spock仍旧这么和它做游戏，猫猫虫长大以后力气比幼态大了不少，终于有一天Jim猫失口把Spock的前端咬掉了。

Spock萎靡不振了好久。

其实Jim长大的时候Spock也在长大，所以猫猫虫的重量不会让他感觉很辛苦，Jim变成猫猫以后就不能站在Spock的叶子上了，然后各种魔鬼的摩擦把Spock根茎上的绒毛都蹭秃了。

刚刚进入青年期的木本植物，和地球植物有不同。

 

3.Spock花发现Jim猫的屁股后面有两个毛球球，他问Jim那是什么，Jim害羞的说那是生小猫猫虫的。

于是Spock错误的认为猫蛋里可以长出很多的猫猫虫。

Spock想起那一天一醒来就看见Jim猫猫虫趴在自己的叶子上打呼噜的场景，他和McCoy面面相觑（如果植物有脸的话），接着对Jim的来历争论不休。

现在一切问题都解决了。

 

4.Jim猫蹲坐在自己的后爪上，看着在风中飘摇的Spock的绿叶。

“我有一个问题。”Jim猫愁眉不展，对旁边正仰面朝天的躺着的啄木鸟说。

“什么问题？”

“Spock是怎么说话的呢？他都没有嘴啊？”

啄木鸟的头偏向Jim，看得出他也在认真思考这个问题：“我不知道，我从来没有想过这家伙在用什么说话，根据反证法，我觉得我们可以设想一下他有嘴的话是什么样的。”

Jim想了一下Spock的无论什么地方长出一张像动物一样的嘴的样子。

“我觉得还是没有嘴好一点。”

“对吧，树都没有嘴，这很正常。”

“也许我们可以等Spock长得足够高，再看看声音是从哪里发出来的。”

“别说了，一想到要飞来飞去跟他说话就脑壳疼，我更希望他是全身都可以说话的。”

“树语通过心灵感应直接传导到大脑的听觉中枢。”Spock终结了这个问题。

“大脑是什么？”Jim好奇的问道。

“一种你没有的东西。”

“这样啊。”

5.Jim猫叛逆期的时候很难办，谁说的话都不听，Spock一跟他讲道理他就胡搅蛮缠，McCoy一教育他他就顶嘴，终于有一天Jim猫嫌这两个人太啰嗦，天天吵得猫心烦的离家出走了。

McCoy半夜三更不睡觉哑着嗓子在树林里叫唤了一夜，不知道是气的还是担心的。

Jim猫出走的第三天Spock悠悠的开口告诉看上去已经三天没有梳理羽毛的McCoy他从其他树那里听说看见一只胖胖的黄猫跟着野生猫群在四处游荡，从一个树枝跳到另外一个树枝，到处干些令树不齿的勾当。

“你竟然能听懂那些树在说什么？”McCoy看着Spock，觉得心里毛毛的。

“我本身就是植物，虽然和他们有所不同，但是分析并且理解地球植物的语言不是难事。”Spock说道，“我让他们注意看着Jim。”

“这是不是意味着你可以用你的植物巫术监视这个树林里的每一个动静。”

“不会包括你，啄木鸟。”

“虽然这话说的让我很想啄你，但是我高兴听到你这么说。”

不久之后Jim在外面玩够了，悠哉悠哉的从树林里回到Spock所在的地方，他本以为Spock和McCoy看到他不说是欢迎他，至少也会有点高兴，结果却是一副没有人感到意外的样子，Jim顿时觉得出去玩也不是很有意思了。

“医生，我发现Jim回来后不再经常性的呕吐了。”Spock的树语传到了McCoy的脑海里。

McCoy看了看正在残忍的咬死一只蝴蝶甲虫的Jim：“我想应该是和其他猫的接触让他的消化道菌群得到了改善，但愿他不会因此变得更胖。”

两周后

“我必须控制你的饮食。”McCoy强硬的说道。

“但是我还是一只年轻的猫，我还在长身体。”Jim猫瞪大蓝色的眼睛，尽力表现的非常可怜。

“不Jim，如果你正在长身体，那么变化应当是在骨骼和肌肉的增长而不是脂肪层的不断加厚。”Spock分析道。

Jim带着哭腔的喵喵叫着，头也不回的跑进了茂密的树丛。

“他还会回来吧。”McCoy忧心忡忡。

“无庸置疑。”Spock看上去非常有把握。

 

6.粑粑去哪

“Bones，Bones！”Jim猫像一道金色的闪电一样几步就窜上了啄木鸟站立的树枝。

McCoy正歪着脖子清理羽毛，他每天都要花费大量的时间保持羽毛的整洁健康，听到Jim爬上树的动静随口回答道：“干嘛？这么急慌慌的，你又把Spock的叶子咬掉啦？”

“不是，”Jim气喘吁吁的吹着气，一些猫口水飞到了McCoy黑亮的羽毛上面，“我突然想起一个问题，我现在能自己去沙地里上厕所了，那我还是猫猫虫的时候腿那么短，吃喝拉撒都在Spock身上，那我的便便岂不是全拉在Spock身上。”

“你把屎拉到谁身上你问谁去。”McCoy没好气的拂掉Jim的口水印子。

“我不知道怎么开口，”Jim猫有些为难的眯起蓝色的大眼睛，“难不成我要直接问Spock说我小时候的粑粑是不是都拉到你身上了。”

“那你怎么就问我了？”

“因为我的粑粑没有拉到你身上。”Jim异常肯定的说道，McCoy翻了个白眼。

“拜托了Bones，我知道你肯定知道当时是什么情况。”Jim终于表现出了一点诚意。

McCoy在心里考虑了一下把Jim那双卡兰姿大眼睛啄瞎的可能性，最后还是败下阵来。

“好吧，”啄木鸟回答道，“我确实观察过你的排泄物从生产到运输的过程。跟你现在到处找树往上尿尿不一样，当你还是猫猫虫的时候你只拉固体的粪便，从来不排尿。而且每次你要拉粑粑之前总会有点先兆，比如玩儿命的放屁打嗝，Spock就会把你在的那片叶子立起来好让你的猫屁股直接对着地上。”

“那我的粑粑就直接掉到Spock根部的土地上了？”

“确实是这样，而且据我推测这对他大概有点好处，自从你来了他脸色都绿了不少。”McCoy用尖嘴掏了掏自己肚子上的羽毛，Jim谄媚的用自己的爪子帮着McCoy一起梳毛。

“听起来好像有点像是我的粑粑让Spock变好了。”

“孩子，我只能告诉你这个结果，因为过程我实在不愿意多想。”McCoy意味深长的停下梳毛的动作，“如果有一天你愿意问Spock我想他会跟你解释来龙去脉的。”

7.Jim猫猫在线绸舞

Jim猫猫总是精力充沛的到处乱跑，然后一头撞进一个麻烦里。

这次他被困在了大雅丽茅膏草的捕食粘液里。

那些紫色的粘液真的超级黏，一旦沾上便很难再弄掉，并且还会随着猎物的不断挣扎而逐渐缩紧。Jim上半身被收缩的粘液网吊起来，后爪还在地上踩着。它的猫毛被糊成了一团乱，耳朵一只耷拉着一只竖起来，胡须弯折着粘在脸颊的猫上。

Jim抓狂地转动着身子想要挣脱这种讨厌的感觉。他在空中挥舞自己的猫爪，并试图用牙齿咬断粘液。茅膏草的粘液被黄色的大猫卷起一同跳跃旋转舞动，在空中留下炫目的紫金色残影。

奈何猫的体型与力量并不是一颗捕食小型昆虫的茅膏草能控制的住的，于是Jim被挂在上面喵喵叫着疯狂舞动了一会儿以后粘液网终于宣告报废。

顺利逃脱的Jim开始疯狂的在地上蹭来蹭去想要把自己弄干净。

Spock觉得茅膏草可以不用除了，多留一点。

 

8.人类眼中的世界

Spock晃了晃叶子。Jim说：“喵喵。”  
Spock又晃了晃叶子。  
Jim爬起来看了半天，说：“喵！”  
Spock的叶子沙沙作响。  
Jim说：“喵？”

Sulu进植物区照顾花花草草的时候正好目睹了Jim伸着猫爪在空气中比划的场景，一头雾水。


End file.
